


Omega x Alpha 修改版

by Fin_tbc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Authority Figures, Class Differences, Dystopia, Handwave Biology, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Omega!Levi, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_tbc/pseuds/Fin_tbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※ABO，主Omega x Alpha。</p><p>※在原ABO基础上的二次设定，详细设定以文中提及为准。</p><p>※有艾X路人/兵X路人/艾三艾等情节。all艾可能。</p><p>※Levi是Omega。攻。前期Levi 9岁/155cm，Eren16岁/180cm。后期Levi 160/Eren 183cm</p><p>以上雷点都可以接受的请继续观看此文，感谢支持=3=</p><p>ps.看过之前那版的请将这版当做是平行世界XDD（因为修改一下就变成另外一个故事了。瘫坐</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

  
“该死的，这是谁的臭袜子，就算是发情的Omega也要被熏跑了吧！”  
朗姆•阿萨斯一声怒吼，坐在洗衣室里的两排小兵都猛地笑了起来。  
  
“阿萨斯，闭上你的嘴！”指挥分发衣物的Beta女教官训斥道，不过她的声音马上又被朗姆的盖了过去：“要我们把这弄得像Omega一样香吗，让那帮Alpha都鼓着裤子训练？”   
  
话音一落四周就又是一阵哄笑。  
  
“阿萨斯！”  
  
阿萨斯仍旧漫不经心的表情，看了看生气的长官：“我说米奈教官，就让我抱怨两句好了，我的考核每次都是第一名，可我不过就是屌上少了个瘤，休息时间就得给那帮长瘤的小子们洗衣服？”  
  
“阿萨斯！再多说一句今天所有的衣服都由你一个人洗！”米奈的声音拔高了一倍，这意味着她今天也被朗姆彻底惹毛了。  
  
朗姆•阿萨斯这才不再挑衅下去。仿佛是达到了目的，他挪了挪屁股下的小板凳，双手就懒洋洋地挽起衬衫的袖子。

摆在他面前的是一个泡着脏衣服的大盆子，盆里架着一片搓衣板，盆外面是肥皂跟盛着大量清水的桶。

朗姆抓着肥皂装模作样地浆洗一会，直到米奈转过身去，又给坐在对面的里维使了个眼色。  
  
里维·海姆达尔是个小他三岁的预备兵。

在这个基地里，训练兵之前的家伙都叫预备兵，里维是九年级组的第一名。这是个有些凛傲的小子，漆黑的头发，冷淡的目光，不说话的时候嘴唇抿成一条接近刻薄的直线，使得那副还没有长开的五官在普通中又多了一点犀利的印象。里维的身体瘦削而又结实，坐着看不出特别的高度，但是站起来可比同班的非Alpha们整整高出了一个头。

 

按理说里维与朗姆不同年段，彼此应该隔得较远才是，然而同为非Alpha性别，在替同期Alpha整理内务的时候两班却经常碰到一起。加上小时候的辅导教官都是路奈，两人自然而然就熟了起来。三年后的现在更是发展为莫逆之交。

  
里维回瞥了朗姆，朗姆立刻挺身做了个摇屌的姿势——那是发育期的Alpha们常做的一个动作：解开紧绷的裤子，上下摆动一下勃起的阴茎，那时候滑到内裤上缘的结会露出圆鼓的形状，总被他们两个嘲弄说像头愚蠢的畜牲。原本还在为脏衣服而暗暗发怒的里维差点笑了起来，他维持着冷酷的形象迅速扫了眼教官的方向，就抬手对朗姆的裤裆摆了个枪毙的手势。  
  
“嗷！”朗姆怪叫起来。  
附近的队员们爆出更大的笑声。

“干什么，阿萨斯！”

“报告教官，我的‘结’被弄坏了！”

“你在胡说什么！你怎么会有‘结’！”

“我有的，不信您看我这里还剩下两个……”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”不等朗姆把皮带解开，周围的小兵们又笑得东倒西歪。  
  
Beta女教官终于盛怒了，她勒令朗姆马上完成现在的任务，语气严厉地要他到训练场上跑到天黑为止。可惜朗姆似乎就在等她的这句话，他飞快地把衣服都搓完，大喊一声便奔向了训练场。  
  
怒气冲冲的教官把怨愤转嫁到朗姆的班长身上。

 

“卡索——！他洗的衣服由你来晾！”

 

“是！”

应声起立的是个金发、五官柔和的少年。他战战兢兢地把朗姆的晾衣盆搬到自己的位置，到教官转过身后无奈地叹了口气。

卡索·伊尼亚是这个班的班长，也是朗姆的好朋友。从小朗姆和他就在同一个育儿室里、被同一个辅导教官养大，虽然预备兵时期因为分班制度而分开了两年，但后来就一直在一个班中，感情非但没有变浅反而愈加深厚。

因此他很担心朗姆现在的状态。

 

这已经是不知道第几次了，即使升上训练兵，朗姆好像也完全没有要与Alpha们打好关系的意思。

军队尽管一直以来有鼓励非Alpha们跟Alpha一争高下——在他们还是个预备兵的时候，常常看见Alpha就想上去打上一架，跟Alpha们几乎势不两立。但那只是因为军队不需要太过弱小的Beta，不需要没有危机感的Alpha，才默许他们一些表面的放肆。然而实际上非Alpha的小兵无论是第一名还是最后一名，无论打倒了几个Alpha，刷新过几次成绩，当他们累得半死的时候仍旧要给Alpha的同期们整理内务。到头来军队里也是与外面的社会一样，由Alpha领导众人，Beta和Omega都只是Alpha们的从属。

所以到现在还跟Alpha作对简直是自找死路。大部分有过辉煌战绩的预备兵在升上训练兵的时候都已经与过去一刀两断，他们开始跟得罪过的Alpha结交友情，训练的时候去给他们加油，吃饭的时候去问他们能不能让自己进Alpha的食堂一起吃。这时的Alpha们也纷纷展现出上位者的气度，对这些优秀的归顺者报以宽宏之心，高高兴兴地指使他们，并因为他们看起来不那么没用而感到脸上有光。

  
这些Alpha们还在耐心地等待他们里面有谁变成了Omega。一个Beta还可以进宪兵团，能够参军、从政，能有让所有Alpha们刮目相看的时候，但Omega就难了。被称为社会底层的Omega一旦出现就只能给Alpha生孩子——无论是第一名还是最后一名，变成Omega似乎就只有等待Alpha来结合这一条路。即使他们今后打算找个Beta过日子，那也必须是跟某个Alpha结合之后的事了。  
  
“里维，你劝劝朗姆好不好？”  
在去晾衣服的时候，卡索叫住了要往另一个方向走的里维。

  
“……”里维知道他想说什么，但是并不应。

  
“不要再跟Alpha杠了，对他没有好处，说不定他还是Omega啊！”卡索把里维拖到一个偏僻的角落继续苦口婆心道，“不是说Omega天生怕着Alpha吗，他这么讨厌Alpha，可能就是个Omega呢，那么更该早点选个Alpha才是！”

“那还是‘阿萨斯’吗？”里维淡淡地反问。军队里一直有这个传统，从训练兵开始，第一名的士兵会被用姓来称呼，宣告着他们的与众不同。

  
卡索露出很不赞同的表情，“现在不是意气用事的时候，如果我们是Omega就必须依附Alpha生活。”

  
“谁也没有说要脱离他们吧？”里维慢条斯理地说，动了动手指，示意对方把耳朵凑过来听，“但如果在这之前，我们先上了一个Alpha……”

  
“你们疯了吗！”卡索差点被吓得打了个哆嗦，“Alpha跟我们不一样，要是捅进去会弄死他们的！”

  
“不就是疼上几天么？”里维不以为然，“我们的屌可没有那么粗，小心点就能适合他们的屁股了吧。难道你就不想试一试吗？就算不能让他们怀孕，也可以让他们变得老实点啊。”  
  
“唔……！”卡索的内心因为这番话而微微一震。Alpha们的确极爱面子，如果真的发生这种事，尽管会施行报复，但也有可能从此受制于他们。

 

他突然紧张地吞了吞口水，一双眼睛朝四周慌忙地看了一阵，再看回里维的脸上。

 

“怎么样？”里维对他露出一个恣意的笑容。

 

 

tbc  



	2. 2

 

  
“喂，开饭了。”

拎着盒饭里维喊了一句，刚在操场边歇下的朗姆一下子就窜了过来。

 

“是你去找路奈的？”

原来他们的辅导教官路奈之前匆匆赶到了训练场，请米奈放过了朗姆。

 

“不然呢？”里维说着就把午饭递了出去。朗姆接过午饭叹了口气。他不想给路奈添麻烦的。

 

那是个上了年纪的女Beta，在基地担任辅导教官差不多有三十年了。

 

在这个征收各地弃婴作为培养对象的“上等机动步兵”因非斯特分区训练基地里，辅导教官就是类似于托儿所老师的存在，虽然一直照顾他们的生活起居，但并非他们的监护人。  
每个小兵养到四岁就进入独当一面的生活，而辅导教官那时便转入带新一批的孩子，与前一批孩子自然断了联系。只有少部分人会在这之后回去找辅导教官帮忙，后者也很少回应这部分人的要求。

 

然而路奈却没有这样。这个耐心的老Beta总是对孩子们和蔼可亲，她给每一个孩子取的名字里还都带有英雄的庇佑，比如里维的“海姆达尔”，朗姆的“阿萨斯”，以及卡索的“伊尼亚”，在不同的传说中都是些响当当的名字。之前里维在晾完衣服的时候找她说了说朗姆的事，她就立刻来向米奈教官说情了。

 

“就算跑到天黑也没什么大不了的。”朗姆感叹道。

“有那个时间还不如去玩屌。”里维嗤了一声。朗姆被他说得哈哈大笑起来。

“你这小子每天都摸吗？”

“你不摸？”

“摸！摸大了好捅他们！”  
朗姆又痛快地笑了好几声，火焰般的头发在风中高高扬起。

 

军队里对于第一名的非Alpha士兵还是有一部分特权的，像是发型的限定。按照规定士兵原本都该剃成能够露出脖子的短发，及时要留长也该把头发盘起来，尤其是对已经开始使用“飞行装置”的训练兵。

 

但是实力强劲的第一名小兵们可以无视这条规定。朗姆便把一脑袋朱红的头发放肆地披到肩上，刘海和两鬓从前往后梳着，透着传说中战神的味道。里维则是将鬓角与后脑勺推平，露出耳朵，留着一种十分省事又帅气的士兵头。

他们两人迈开步子朝训练场边的绿林走去，矫健的身姿在阳光下仿佛炫出了一道亮影，意气风发。

 

到了足够隐蔽的地方，里维和朗姆说起他们即将要对付的家伙。

 

那是个三十二岁、已婚、名字叫史蒂文的Alpha，是他们的生理教官。这个男人有着强烈的性别歧视，上课的时候总是言语猖狂，时刻显示他作为一个Alpha的优越感。正是他告诉里维他们Alpha的屁股天生不具备接受侵入的能力，而Omega的肚子里将来会有一个最肥厚的子宫。

“最为肥厚，知道吗，除了生产你们还要瞎忙些什么呢？你们怎么能浪费上天交给你们的优势？”

“当然现阶段你们的任务就是好好训练。因为就算现在你们的肌肉变得像Alpha一样又厚又硬，到了发情期也会慢慢酥软下来的。你们的肚子会一天一天变得漂亮，将来怀上一个可爱的宝宝，那会有大约两周的时间你们变得不吃不喝，肚子一下子鼓到极限，然后你们把宝宝生下来，完成了一个Omega诞生以来的最荣耀的任务！”

 

他总是喜欢这样兴高采烈地对学生们说着，从不管这帮小兵是否会有所不适，是否这种越年级的教育会过于深奥。朗姆在第一次上他的课时就想狠狠教训他一顿了，到里维今年也开始生理教育后，这些愤怒立刻转化为一个强烈的念头：那就让这个家伙也当一次Omega吧？

两人很快就商量了一个决定，由里维每个休息日都去参加对方所组织的兴趣小组，盯着史蒂文的一举一动，然后朗姆在一个成熟的时机中上了对方。

 

虽然这听起来有一点天方夜谭。即使排除对方是教官这件事，在生理上也有不小的难度。毕竟谁也没有捅过Alpha，那帮家伙被看成是天生的优越者，一生下来就带着结，而且不会怀孕。据说Alpha被捅不会感到舒服，而如果捅进去的人也是个Alpha，还会让那个被捅的Alpha活活丧命，十分危险。

  
除此之外也没有人愿意上一个Alpha，Alpha的屁股据说又臭又窄，因为不会分泌汁水，所以排泄之后里面总是留着比别人多的异物。这光是想象一下就能让所有人倒尽胃口了，但是朗姆当初提出这个设想也不是为了爽的，于是他们经过了反复的研究，现在对上了Alpha的事更加势在必行。

 

“对了，这件事我已经告诉卡索了。他说他也很有兴趣。”准备走的时候，里维看着朗姆说了一句。

 

“……”朗姆的表情微微一怔。里维认真地告诉他：“你一个人不方便，有他帮忙会好很多。”

 

朗姆感激似的捏了捏里维的肩膀，脸上笑一了笑：“一个人干才没有顾忌啊，大不了事情败露了我就逃走。卡索那个小子，在Alpha的世界里也混得下去，拖他进来反而是害了他。”

 

“……”

 

“我回去会跟他说的，我们就照原来的计划来吧！”朗姆又拍拍里维的肩膀。见他心意已定，里维也就不再坚持下去。

 

“那么我走了。”

 

“哈哈，那个屁股要遭殃的家伙就拜托你了！”

朗姆挥了下手。

 

 

里维是在生理课开课不久就加入了这个兴趣小组的，每个休息日下午三点到五点，已经坚持大半年了。  
这个兴趣小组的人数并不固定，每周都有新面孔加入，不得不说除开那些侮辱性的言辞史蒂文的课还是很有趣味性的，所以场面总是保持在热闹的程度。

 

开课的地点就在史蒂文的办公室。这里因为包含了一个小实验室，大小就像个能容下两百人的大教室。

里维提前五分钟进入的时候那些原本空旷的地方已经坐满了来自不同年级的Alpha，从预备兵高年级到训练兵高年级；接着是挤在角落站着的对非Alpha预备兵，以及少量跟着Alpha来的非Alpha训练兵。

非Alpha兵只能站在Alpha兵的身后，不能坐下，不能挡住Alpha们的视线，史蒂文定下了这样的规矩。原本里维也想像平时那样找个角落的位置呆着的，可是几个Alpha训练兵的对话吸引了他的注意。

 

“你说刚才那个家伙是哪个部门的？”

 

“谁知道，那身蓝色的制服，从来没见过呢。”

 

“体格看起来不错，正式兵吗？”

 

“应该是吧，如果是从别的基地过来的，只有毕了业的家伙才有通行证啊。”

 

里维一边听着一边走到非Alpha们当中，找个附近的一个非Alpha预备兵问了问。

 

“刚才来了一个Alpha，教官一见他就高兴地跟他出去了。”那个非Alpha小兵回道。

 

“是男是女……？”

 

“男的。穿着跟我们不一样的蓝色的制服，不过我没有看见正脸，感觉应该蛮强的。”

 

“……”

里维在心里暗暗皱起了眉。

正当他想着这个人会不会对他们的计划有所影响的时候，史蒂文带着眉飞色舞的表情迈了进来。

 

“久等了，我的Alpha小战士们。”他进门就对一帮Alpha们宣告道，无视着同样久等的非Alpha们。

“很抱歉今天的课要取消了，我收到了一个重要的任务，需要优先把它完成。”就像是不愿再在这里浪费一分时间似的，史蒂文边说边打开办公桌的抽屉，从里面拿出一摞文件就往搁在柜子里的包中塞。

 

里维对他的举动警惕起来。暗暗从角落挪到了门边。

 

“你们自由解散，非Alpha班的记得把椅子搬回原位，顺便把卫生做一下。那么下课。”

史蒂文三言两语吩咐完就兴冲冲地提着包走了出去。

 

里维追了出去。

但是映入眼帘的是一个鲜丽的蓝色的背影。

 

 

Tbc


	3. 3

 

那是一个穿着蓝色制服的年轻士兵，像护航一样跟在史蒂文的身后，因为感受到里维的冒进而回头看了一眼。

 

里维微微怔了一怔，逆光下青年颀长的侧影就像一株生长在庭院里的俊树，挺拔，枝节利落，带一点修剪过的秀气。不过当他看清对方正以严肃的表情、一声不吭地抬手要他退回去的时候，他感到对方那双墨绿的眼睛里隐着一份Alpha特有的强硬意味。

 

里维顿时绷紧神经，站在原地一动不动地与对方对峙着。

 

“怎么了，耶格尔？”史蒂文的声音从楼梯口的方向传来。在刚才这段时间里他已经飞快地走出了一段距离，见士兵没有跟上，就回过头来问道。

 

这时一大拨从办公室里涌出来的Alpha们阻断了他的视线。

里维趁机隐入了办公室。

 

“……”

蓝色军服的Alpha目光沉寂下来。

 

小兵们发现了他和教官，很快停住了说笑，他们站在原地露出好奇的观望神色。

 

“耶格尔？”史蒂文又问了一句。

 

“是，马上就来。”

叫做耶格尔的Alpha应道。他最后看了眼办公室的方向，迈开步子朝史蒂文走了过去。不一会他们就顺着楼梯离开了这里。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“谁知道。”

 

“‘耶格尔’是名还是姓呀？”

 

“谁知道。”

 

小兵们展开了议论，也迈开脚步朝楼下走去。里维重新回到走廊上往楼下看着，等着史蒂文他们出现后探明他们的去向。

 

脑中回放着刚才听说的事。

身份不明的Alpha，令人亢奋的任务，带着某些文件到某个地方去。里维想着想着脸色就阴了下来。

 

——计划要泡汤了么？

 

“啧！”他不快地攥紧了拳头。

 

当天傍晚，里维跟朗姆饭也没吃就摸到了训练场那边的小树林。关于那个外来Alpha的身份稍微有了点眉目——听一个教官说，那身蓝色的制服应该是北方军队的配备。

 

“北方来的？”朗姆微微一怔。

 

所谓“北方”。

在王国广阔的版图上横亘着一个由平均五十米高的巨木构成的天然屏障，将世界分为了南北两块大陆。“北方”便是指北大陆。

 

南北大陆的交通十分不便利，所以两地的民众几乎断绝了往来，通讯也大都靠官方来发布。

 

官方一向鼓吹北方的领地比南方大了三倍，说那里富饶美丽，想去那里居住还得先成为有用的社会人——像Omega们需要多多生孩子，而Alpha和Beta就要勤恳工作。

虽然说普通公民里也有一些对北方感兴趣的家伙，冒险家、淘金者纷纷想方设法偷渡过去，但对于更多的南方人来说，北方就是个华而不实的存在，只有在南方混不下去的人才会选择去北方碰碰运气。

 

军队人对于北方就更加不屑了。王国长达400多年的历史上，王权都是设在南方，没有人会眼巴巴地放着王都不守而跑去北方那种“荒郊野外”。

大多数训练兵甚至从没有想过巨木之森对面有什么，最终去北方的也都是些被刷下来的家伙，他们就像发配一样，跟着宪兵团的运输队进入通往北方的隘口，然后就再也没有被调回来过。

 

“难道史蒂文那个家伙要被派到北方去？”朗姆心浮气躁地啐了一口，在草坪上踩了一踩。

 

“如果是去北方那家伙不会那么得意。”里维靠在一棵树上冷静地分析，不过他的内心也并不怎么淡定，“只是要离开基地多久就不知道了。”语气低迷了下来。

 

“真背！——你刚才说他下午就已经走了？”

 

“是的。打听了一下下周的课程，说是都移交给别的教官了。”

 

“他妈的！那我们不是至少要再等一周？”

 

比起这个里维有更担心的事。

 

“不知道他回来的时候身边那个北方的家伙还在不在。”想起那个男人的模样里维的拳头就暗暗捏紧了。身体像是触到什么恶心的事物一样，头皮都要麻了。

 

里维也不知道自己为什么单独对那个Alpha这么大反应，但是他的直觉告诉自己，那个北方来的与别人有着很大不同。

这不单是因为那家伙的外表比大部分南方Alpha战士斯文，气味也很淡，驱赶人的时候只是用表情和手势，看起来独树一帜，更关键的是里维觉得这些表象下面还隐着一层危险的暗示。他想那个Alpha发怒起来绝不容小觑。

 

可是里维又想找他狠狠干上一架。

他想激怒他，干倒他，用自己的拳头让那个Alpha胀着屌在地上呻吟。

这大概是所有“第一名”非Alpha的本能。

 

然而里维知道这样是不行的，对付史蒂文才是他们的目的。他压了压躁动起来的血液，对朗姆换了个话题：“你跟卡索谈得怎么样了？”

 

“这……我已经叫他退出了。”朗姆显然没有什么准备，答得有点措手不及。

 

“请他来当个参谋应该不会怎样？他的脑子比我们好用呢。”

 

“……”

朗姆陷入了一阵沉默。里维体贴地挪开了目光。

 

“不过他是你的兄弟，由你说了算。”

 

这样说了一句，里维把话题又带到别的方案上。接下来又因为都不顺利，他们决定回去先填饱肚子。

 

训练兵的食堂与预备兵的食堂原本是不同的，但是这个点朗姆到里维那也不会特别引人侧目。

他们走进食堂，没想到里面正上演着一场小小的骚动。几个非Alpha预备兵正在围攻一个高个的预备兵，他们将他的食物夺走，强迫他在一边站着，然后几人瓜分了他的晚餐。

那几个小非Alpha的年纪都与里维差不多，然而体格只有高个那个与里维相近，甚至比里维还高了半个头。于是那家伙看起来分外懦弱。

 

“真是的，吃得我撑死了。”

 

“是你消化得太慢啦，不是早就吃过了吗。”

 

欺负他的小子们哈哈大笑。

大部分非Alpha预备兵都已经吃完撤退了，而这几个小子还留在食堂，可见是在等着这个倒霉蛋出现。

 

“谢啦，路得，虽然你转到其他宿舍去了，但是果然还是同伴嘛，明天的晚餐也拜托啦！”一个预备兵热情地拍了一下高个预备兵的背，啪的一声听起来便很痛，高个预备兵咬着嘴唇露出含屈的眼神。

 

“真是帮小兔崽子……”朗姆挽起袖子就要上去揍人。不过里维拦住了他。出乎意料的，里维示意他只要跟自己去打饭就够了。朗姆一脸惊愕地看他，又看了看那边那个可怜兮兮的小子，再回头看他径直走向领饭窗口的身影，最后露出个有点了然的表情。

 

“难道那个小子……嗯？”朗姆跟上里维的脚步，确认道。

 

“那小子没事就羡慕Alpha的屌，还打小报告。”里维也不压低声音，冷淡但充满厌恶感的话语不知道是不是传到那边了，小兵们纷纷朝他们看来。

 

“噢，这不是里维嘛！”一个预备兵笑着举了下手。

 

“怎么这么迟才吃饭啊？”

 

“昨天的考核你又是第一名吧！恭喜你！”

 

“比这个废物强多了！”一个小子又将话题引到了那个高个预备兵的身上，嘲弄的笑声哈哈哈地响了起来。

 

高个预备兵的脸上露出红白交错的表情，他不再咬着嘴唇了，整张脸都难堪得发起了颤。

 

“快给老子滚！”似乎是受不了那种窝囊的样子朗姆吼了他一声，高个预备兵猛地缩了一缩，就像兔子似的逃出了食堂。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！”预备兵小子们大笑。

 

里维冷眼扫了扫高个家伙消失的地方，敞开的食堂大门随着夜幕降临，看上去就像个漆黑的洞穴，瞬间能将人吞没。

  

 

Tbc


	4. 4

“住手……给我滚开！”

 

蓝色的军服被踩在脚下，北方的Alpha愤怒地露出Alpha应有的狂暴。

里维见状重重地踢了他好几脚，将他的脑袋提起来砸到墙上，Alpha变得像Omega一样虚软，两条腿瘫张着，最为骄傲的部分因为失去控制而把裤子鼓得像是裹了根粗大的棒子。

 

里维看到了从皮带上缘爆发着挤出来的结，然后他就醒了。

 

他睁着眼，清晨宿舍里熟悉的天花板渐渐映入脑中，胸口的戾气跟着平下了。室内一片宁静，这个时候离晨练还有段时间，舍友们还在酣睡。里维把手伸进内裤里摸了摸那自然翘起的家伙，手指量着它的长度，做起每日必做的功课。因为以后想操的是Alpha，他对尺寸的要求就变得高了起来，有空就拔一下这根家伙的身子。

不过尽管发育得比同龄人茁壮，里维还远没到射精的年纪，就算拿手套弄阴茎，这家伙也只是硬一阵就软了下去，最多在屁股里分泌出少量的汁水，令大号排泄得更加顺畅。

 

非Alpha的肉体一向有这个能力。无论男女，他们很少便秘，屁股从小就会湿，排泄完肠道就像被清洗过一样，随着年龄的增长还将越来越干净。发育成熟后每个人都可以自由使用后穴。如果有人怀孕，产前还会像失禁似的来一次大浣洗，产道更加干净。

 

原本Alpha们在发育前也有这样的功能，只是比非Alpha弱了很多，但发育后只有Alpha女性还保持这种分泌，男性便完从不会自行清理，因此他们的后穴也一向让其他人敬而远之。

 

里维摸完了屌就坐了起来，翻身从上铺翻了下去。睡在下铺的家伙似乎早已经起了，被子像方块似的叠得整整齐齐，简直像没人躺过一样。因为这个缘故宿舍里的其他人都喊这家伙帮忙叠被子。

 

而这个家伙就是昨晚在食堂的那个高个预备兵，路得·梅西斯。自从两个月前路得由于跟舍友闹矛盾而被安排到这个宿舍，他就让所有舍友都对他义愤填膺。

也不知道这小子到底哪根筋搭错了，在人人与Alpha还势不两立的时候，他高喊Alpha才是主人，你们将来都要变得像那些训练兵一样对Alpha言听计从，就是被打了也绝不改口。

 

里维对此总是冷眼旁观。既不上去动粗，也不阻止其他人对他动手。

不过路得除了向着Alpha外其他时候都很规矩，同级使唤他他从不敢怠慢，受教训了也绝不敢还手。有人不让他吃晚饭，他就在第二天一早摸黑起来，跑去食堂先吃了些东西再回来晨练。

 

里维洗漱完毕就下楼开始跑步。预备兵的训练并不算特别繁重，早上出出操，练一练体能，时间有时就像玩一样过去了。于是里维给自己加了许多项目。他的实力已经接近一个训练兵，所以他让训练量也尽量向训练兵靠近。

 

可惜预备兵除了训练还会有许多劳务要做，有时候是基地里的大扫除和训练场拔草，有时候是去基地外充当义务童工。像清洗城市的广场和街道，到野地开荒松土，或是给哪个富人的果园打打下手之类，这些活每周就要抽一些体力不错的预备兵去干。里维身为第一名虽然能有选择留守基地的权利，但面对那些可以见到外面社会的机会，他往往都只能放弃掉这天的训练。

 

他绕着几栋兵舍跑了十五分钟，拉拉筋背在一个露天的双杠上做起了力量训练。这时他看到路得从角落走来，犹犹豫豫地将身子也吊在旁边的双杠上，然后发狠地练了起来。

 

里维想这个小子大概是昨天被刺激了吧。平时他只在远处歇着而已。

果然不一会路得就捂着肚子从杠上摔了下去，高大的身子缩在沙坑上，还好像挨了拳头一样，连呼吸都带着痛苦。

 

里维本想不管他，但瞥见他嘴角还没干净的面包屑，眉头皱了起来。

 

“谁叫你吃完就练的？”里维降下身子过去查看了他的情况。

 

“救我……救我……！”路得惨白着脸声音嘶哑。

 

“忍一忍，我去叫教官。”里维安慰他一句就冲向了兵舍的值班室。过了会值班的教官带着路得去了医务室，负责检查的医务兵问了问原委又查了查路得的肚子，最后说这是面包渣卡进阑尾里了，需要把阑尾切掉。

 

里维怔了一怔。

虽然不会有什么性命危险，而且阑尾这玩意，只要交给医务班的毕业生都可能轻松割了，但是开刀总是件大事。Alpha的小兵开刀或许能有父母或医务员陪着，能得到很好的照料，可是非Alpha小兵就得全部靠自己了。

义务上军方自然会给予基本的照应，教官会按时露面，医务兵会跟进诊治，而非Alpha也该早适应这种独立的生活，但是一个人躺在病床上面对伤痛不便的身体，心里难免会有落差吧。何况路得平时还是那副德行，连他们班的班长都不一定会去看他。

 

“不用操心，只管进去睡一觉好了。”里维放柔了态度对路得说道，“阑尾不是什么大器官，几分钟就切完了。”

 

“真的吗……？”路得像看着希望一样看着里维。

 

“勇敢点，大概一周你就能痊愈回来了。”

 

“好、我会回来的……！”路得的嘴唇嗫嚅着，热热的眼泪稀里哗啦地流了下来。

 

里维陪着他，一直到训练时间将近。

 

路得被转入基地的医务区。里维上午训练完的时候听说路得的教官看也没有看他，说他是个废物，他们班的小兵们也是大呼痛快，说路得最好干脆不要回来了。

 

“谁让那家伙要当Alpha的走狗，活该！”

 

“哈哈哈哈！”

 

里维的舍友也奚落。

里维没有说话。他被他们开怀大笑的声音簇拥着走向食堂，看到食堂里有更高年级的非Alpha预备兵勾肩搭背地走出来，带着同样开怀的笑容走向远处的Alpha预备兵的食堂。

 

里维的脚步停了下来，听着那些与同伴们的声音混在一起的远去的笑声，眼睛里有光窜了上来森森地冒气。

 

“里维？”

 

“怎么啦，里维？你魂掉啦？”同伴们嬉笑道。里维的脸上又恢复平常的冷淡态度，他松开拳头默默地吸了口气，说了声他先走了，就推开身边的人群，径自朝另一个方向走去。

 

那是朗姆他们所在的非Alpha训练兵的食堂。

这里通往Alpha食堂的人群更多，非Alpha的食堂里弥漫着一份郁郁寡欢的味道。

里维进门后喊起了朗姆的名字，朗姆没多久就听到了他的叫唤，站了起来，里维面无表情地走向了他。

 

“怎么了？”朗姆吃惊地问。和朗姆同一桌的还有卡索也露出了关心的表情。

 

“没什么。”里维不再说话，一屁股在旁边的空位上坐了下来，陷入了深深的沉默。食堂里悄无声息，一双双眼睛都看着他们，仿佛在等着下文。可是过了一会见仍是没有什么热闹可看，周围的人便把注意力都收回去了，只有朗姆和卡索还着急地盯着里维。

 

“到底怎么了？”朗姆问。

 

里维摇了一下头，起身去打饭的窗口领了份午饭回来。一个预备兵混在训练兵的食堂里似乎有点越界，不过里维看着比预备兵来得霸道，就没有引来什么起疑。

 

“没事。”里维说道，抓着刀利落地划开盘里的肉，风卷残云般大口地吃了起来。

 

朗姆和卡索便互相看了一眼，富有默契地不再问下去。

 

在那种与优雅八竿子打不到一块的吃法下，里维很快就把所有的食物扫光了。他扔下刀叉吁了口气，接过卡索递过来的水灌了一口，然后用一个比平时更加坚定的口吻对朗姆说道：

 

“我们再多谈谈好了，昨晚说的那件事。”

 

  

Tbc


	5. 5

 

“为什么突然这么急，里维？”找了个说话的地方后，朗姆迫不及待地问道。

 

“我并不急着做成，但是我一定要把这件事干到底。”里维回答说，像是在询问卡索的立场似的眼睛瞥向了他。

 

“……！”卡索有些措手不及。

 

里维又看了眼朗姆。朗姆沉默了片刻，清了清嗓子问起卡索的意见：“那么你愿意陪我们一起冒险吗，卡索？”

 

昨晚朗姆回去的时候，听到史蒂文消息的卡索就有来问他打算。但那时他还在犹豫，不知道该不该将卡索扯进来，而卡索上次被他劝出了计划，也开始劝朗姆不要再涉险。

 

卡索露出些许凝重的表情，看了看朗姆又看了看里维，然后沉下语气：

 

“朗姆心里也完全没底不是吗？”

 

“……但我也是一定要干的。”朗姆点点头后又声明道，“你也知道二年级的女生已经开始隔离了吧？”

 

那是上周他们训练结束时见到的事。女训练兵宿舍那边稀稀拉拉地走出来一队人马，她们拎着为数不多的行李，垂头丧气地跟在一个Beta教官的身后远去。

由于女性的生理和男性有些不同，所以那些在发育期第二年仍长不出阴茎和睾丸的非Alpha女就会被当做Omega，提前送进Omega的相关机构。

 

“Omega中心可不是什么好地方，她们进去就得学习怎么怀孕生产，套好Alpha的屌，就算后来发现是Beta也不可能再像Beta一样过了。”

 

“可是我们不会被误认啊，我们只有到真正发情的时候才知道是不是Omega，时间至少还有两年。”卡索乐观地说道。

 

“那时候我们已经吃够了苦，跟Alpha一样毕了业，马上就要有美好的前程，如果突然发现是Omega不是更加可怜吗！”

 

“是不是Omega是不能改变的，如果我们是，迟早都要面对这件事的。但是我们可以提前做好准备，找个Alpha当靠山，将来由他来替我们争取权利。”

 

“那我现在就是在找靠山，找个教官级别的干他一炮，再威胁他以后都不能为难我们！”朗姆负气起来。

 

“可是捅Alpha这种事谁都没干过不是吗，万一出了人命怎么办？”卡索仍旧不松口。

 

“那就算我该死！我天生命贱，想反抗一下幸运女神还不在我这边！”

 

“……”卡索说不出话了。他有点急又有点担心地看着朗姆，朗姆梗着脖子一副决不动摇的表情撇过头去。

 

卡索只好向里维发来求助的信号。

 

“不用太担心，我们研究过了，他们不是经常便秘吗？那地方裂了问题也不大。”里维开口道，“捅进去会出事是因为太深捅到了肠子，到时注意点就行了。还是说你也觉得Alpha的屁股夹起来会很爽，怕我们把持不住？”

他故意呛了卡索一句，卡索一张白净的脸蛋涨红了，想劝他们又不知道要怎么接，都快要急了。

 

“不过我们把持不住还有卡索你嘛。”里维又说道，“你比我跟朗姆稳多了，有你在旁边提醒着，无论干什么事都更容易办成吧。朗姆悬着的心也可以放下了。”

 

朗姆不自然地咳了一下，居然害臊了。

于是卡索也不再坚持下去，他说了声你们都得听我的，郑重地得到了他们的保证，就以指挥者的身份重新加入了他们。

 

里维把备用的人选都向他们摆了出来，这是他盯梢半年中顺便观察的，跟史蒂文多少有点关系。卡索升上训练兵后从Alpha那边也得到不少情报，于是他筛了一圈，最后定下了另一下年轻些的生理教官作为目标。

 

“这个教官从昨天起就在给史蒂文代课了，级别比史蒂文低了许多，除了代课还有别的职务，里维你可以想办法成为他的助手吗？”卡索问道。

 

“没问题。”里维也已经在脑中计划起来。那个男人曾经抱怨过给他打扫的卫生兵都不合格，擦过四遍桌子还擦不干净。里维那时就记下了对方有洁癖的事。刚好里维也有洁癖，在他路过的地方打扫干净点不怕他不来找人。

 

“那就麻烦你了，其他的事交给我和朗姆就好。”卡索又简单交代了一些注意，他们就分头行动起来。

 

里维回去休息了一会，开始下午的训练。训练结束时他回宿舍拿东西准备去澡堂，这时舍监过来交代他们把路得的床被洗了晾了，到时候交到她那边去。

 

“出什么事了吗？”里维愣了一愣。

 

“就是不住这里了。”舍监敷衍了一句，然后就走了。

 

里维放下东西就往路得的教官那赶。

 

“失礼了，我是第一小队的学员里维。请问路得·梅西斯的治疗还顺利吗？”

 

“啊？你小子从哪听到消息的？”那个Beta男人凶恶地瞪了里维一眼。

 

“我是路得的舍友，刚才舍监来通知我们把路得的铺盖收了。”

 

“那你们就照做啊，问这么多干什么！老子可烦死了，那个软蛋到最后还要给我添麻烦！”

男人说着就骂骂咧咧地从教官室里出去了。

里维在四下看了一圈，最后目光落在地上一个很新的纸团上。他捡起来看了一眼。

 

是张下午发来的通知：

 

“敬告预备兵九年级第三小队的教官阁下，你队的路得·梅西斯在手术中不幸发生意外，请及时到医务部领取尸体。”

 

“……！”里维怔住了。

 

割阑尾会发生什么意外？他收好那张纸一路跑到基地的医务区。那是段不小的路程，跑到的时候天都已经全黑了，他把通知交给看门的守卫看，又撒了一通谎，守卫才放他进去。他跟着专门的人员一路到了放尸体的地方。

 

“路得·梅西斯？这个人不是早领走了吗？”管尸体的Beta看到通知啧了一声，“你是他的朋友吧？早点忘了吧。既然教官都没有通知你们，那么肯定死得不好看了。”

 

“他是怎么走的，可以告诉我吗？”里维发现对方没有要揭发自己擅自拿通知单的意思，就顺势追问下去。

 

“唔……肋骨骨折刺穿心脏，抢救无效死亡。他是在训练的时候发生意外啊？”

 

“是路得·梅西斯吗？”里维忍不住凑到对方的笔记上查看。

 

“不是路得·梅西斯是谁？你们小队还有别的人叫这个名字么？”对方用手指比了比死者那栏。

 

里维说不出话了。他又扫了遍笔记上其他的记录，看到了急救师的名字。

 

“佐耶医生是……？”

 

“那可是外科部的精英哦。他都没有办法，那小子大概真的是没救了吧。”Beta又安慰里维两句，就收起笔记开始打发他回去了。

 

里维带着一脑子疑问离开了陈尸房。

专门的人员像送他来时那样一路又送他回到门卫处，他多看一眼途经的建筑就会被警告，整个医务区在夜色中更加染上一层诡秘的气氛。

 

里维暗暗皱起了眉。这到底是怎么回事？

 

 

 

Tbc


	6. 6

 

两周后，里维顺利当上了代课生理教官的助手。

史蒂文那家伙在上周就回来了，不过他把非Alpha班的课程全部都推了，现在只给一帮Alpha的训练兵上课，就连兴趣小组也草草停办了。

 

“他妈的，在我毕业前一定要让那个家伙知道厉害！”朗姆在背后撂下了狠话。他们现在只能偶尔远远地看一眼史蒂文，看他经过公共区趾高气扬地走到Alpha训练兵区域，而那个北方来的Alpha规规矩矩地紧跟其后。

 

不过从代课教官的嘴里里维能继续收到一些关于史蒂文的消息。似乎是不满那个男人把活都推给自己，代课教官没事就念叨两句上头派下来的那个任务。虽然并不知道那任务的内容是怎样，但里维明白了，那个任务要是失败史蒂文的日子不会好过。

他们决定对付史蒂文就从这方面入手。

 

时间又过了半个月，又一次考核来临了。里维和朗姆仍旧拔了个头筹，晚上便约好到小树林里庆祝一番。卡索因为还有班务要应付，就说晚些再来。

 

可惜出乎意料的，那里居然已经有人了。户外照明用的萤石被吊在一棵树上，透过裹着它的薄纱而照出来的白光像是从天上铺洒下来的月色，那小片地方被布置得有了一分画卷的美感。

但一看就知道这是不懂规矩的家伙才能干出来的事。

 

队里有不成文的规定，第一名小兵们平时爱呆的地方，普通人是不能靠近的。占了就等同挑衅。朗姆他们这块训练场一溜有好几个树林，每个都有了主人，朗姆的成绩最好，他这片林子的面积也就最大，空气最清新，想必对方就是因为这样而越了界了吧。

 

里维和朗姆刚想看看是哪个皮痒了的，一个蓝色的身影就从深处的树后面走了出来，边走还边确认腰带系好了没有。

 

两人的脸瞬间就黑了下来。

 

“喂，Alpha的训练场在那边。”朗姆一个箭步冲上去就说道。对方愣了一愣。目光接着在他们两人的脸上转了一圈，看到里维的时候稍微停留了一阵。

 

然后他也不知道有没有认出里维，对朗姆不愠不火地解释说：“太远了，我只是想随便走一走。”

 

“Alpha可不能到非Alpha区来乱走！”朗姆更加愤怒。

 

“我不是训练兵。”

 

“你也还不是教官！”

 

朗姆加大了音量。空旷无人的场地风声顿时把他的吼声扩得很远。

 

“那你想怎么样？”Alpha沉下了声音。

 

“教你一点规矩！”朗姆抡起拳头就往Alpha的肚子上揍去。他个子只比青年矮了半个头，一击不成立刻长腿一扫，靴子在对方格挡的手臂上震下了一些泥土。

 

里维也没有闲着，对方毕竟是个正式兵，他扔了手里的食物就一脚也飞了过去。白天的战斗感觉还留在身体里，热血沸腾，斗志像会割伤人的杀气一样随着拳风肆无忌惮地绽放。

他喜欢在Alpha的脸上看到惧怕的表情。看他们的脸孔因为比疼痛更冲击肉体的东西而扭曲，骇然大叫。

 

那一刻里维清楚地感到自己并不是个人。

也感到这个世界根本没有人，自己是野兽，其他非Alpha是家畜，Alpha是人类留下的看门狗，所有性别都只是幻想自己是个人而已。

 

好像一场永远不会醒来的梦。

 

里维和朗姆正合力攻击着敌人的软肋，忽然喀地一声，敌人将朗姆的小腿生生地折断了，又把瞪大了眼睛的里维一拳轰出了老远。

里维像断了线的风筝那样直直地坠到了地上，他吐了一口血水，抬眼本能地看了看，一个鲜丽的身影高高屹立在远处。

 

那么现在站在那里的家伙是什么？

里维的脑中突然没由来地一闪，好像有道光晃过似的。他睁着眼睛努力看着那个毫发无伤的家伙，他气也不喘一下地拍了拍自己衣服上的泥，目光凛凛地朝着他们扫过来一眼，有隐隐的凶光在那双墨绿色的眼珠深处绽放。

 

里维的全身好像被皮鞭抽中了一样，光是与对方对视，肚子连着胸口的心脏就火辣辣地疼了起来，呼吸里都是铁锈的味道。

 

如果自己是头野兽……

野兽艰难咬紧了隐约有些松动的牙。

 

那么眼前那个家伙或许是个怪物。

 

真正的怪物。

 

 

Tbc


	7. 7

 

“不错嘛，我的小战士，一来就泡了两个第一名啊。”史蒂文整理着一叠一会上课要用的讲义，对着一旁的年轻Alpha慢条斯理地揶揄道。

 

办公室的门已经顺手关上了，似乎是知道长官要趁这课前二十分钟的时间里对自己进行某些教导，年轻的Alpha带着一脸端正的态度等候着。

 

“到底是怎么回事？”史蒂文淡淡问。

 

“回长官，昨天解散之后属下想着时间还早，就想到训练场上练上一会，可是路上却看到有个非Alpha预备兵背着不小心摔断了腿的训练兵，于是属下就帮忙带他们到医务室去了。”

耶格尔不卑不亢地回答着。他昨晚也这么对值班的医务兵说的，而更早之前当他刚摆出这种理由的时候，里维和朗姆几乎要用眼睛把他生生撕烂。

 

无视他们的愤怒，他一路带朗姆走到医务室。那是公主抱，本身也伤得不轻的里维只有故作无恙地跟在他们背后，这让见过的人都笑话起来，说北方来的多管闲事，又说非Alpha的小兵要被收服了，流言很快就传遍了基地。

 

“那个小子是怎么摔伤的？”

 

“他们并没有告诉属下，而属下在把他们带到医务室后也就离开了。”耶格尔绝口不提打架的事。一是因为他觉得那两个小子已经得到教训，二是因为他到非Alpha训练场的事也不方便让长官知道。按理说他该去Alpha区的，可因为怕触犯南方Alpha兵的禁忌，他就去了非Alpha的训练场，否则要是他打的是Alpha训练兵，无论结果怎样都可能影响到他这次的风评。

 

“……”

史蒂文开始用一种微妙的眼神一言不发地打量起耶格尔。他的表情凝重，目光像审判一样施加着无形的威慑。

耶格尔毫无动摇地静待着，于是过了会史蒂文的神色缓了下去，语调悠悠地对他说道：

 

“好吧，耶格尔，现在我们来聊聊我教的这门课。”

 

“是。”耶格尔应完略微迟疑了一下。因为不明白长官突然说这个的用意，他的神色微微拘谨了起来，目光谨慎地追随长官的身影。

 

“我想你在北方也接受过类似的教育，我们跟非Alpha是不同的。”史蒂文边走边说道，双手像握着教鞭一样，一只手在另一手上轻轻拍着。

 

“是的，我们比他们强壮，武力比Beta强十倍，气味能让Omega陷入弥留，浑身软成一滩烂泥。”耶格尔回答道。

 

史蒂文满意地点点头，又开口说：“我们也不必担心怀孕，还能让所有性别的家伙怀孕，我们Alpha男性更是如此，不会有子宫，只要把精子不断种进Omega的肚子，他们就得一直为我们生孩子，Beta再来养孩子，整个世界就这样不断围着我们Alpha转动——”

 

史蒂文说到这里忽然停了下来，他用温柔的语调询问耶格尔：“对此你还有什么看法吗，我的小战士？”

 

耶格尔怔了一怔，目光本能地闪了几闪，下意识地准备摇头。

 

“说出你心里想的就好了。”史蒂文微笑起来，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。耶格尔便陷入了好像在思想交锋的沉默。

 

他的眉头不自觉皱了起来，表情也比平时还要严肃。片刻后他就用这种忧心忡忡的神色，重新看向长官说道：“属下觉得……如果是从人口贡献的角度，我们和Omega没有多少区别。”

 

“哦？”史蒂文的表情隐约一动。

 

“Omega只有和Alpha交配才特别容易怀孕……”

 

这是因为标记后Alpha的气味在妨碍其他人的播种，如果没有这个Alpha在场，Omega的子宫就像上了一道锁，其他人的精液即使射入也不会被吸收。

 

“那么我们Alpha不是也被束缚住了吗？”

 

耶格尔话音刚落史蒂文就激动地拍了一声掌：“就是这样，我们和Omega的关系！”

 

只见史蒂文的眉毛扬了起来：“这可不单单是在人口贡献方面啊，Omega可以说是处处针对我们的毒药！”

 

“……！”

这个说法让耶格尔大吃一惊。

史蒂文却目光灼灼地盯着他：

 

“他们的气味同样能让一个训练有素的Alpha兵失常，比如说你，耶格尔小Alpha，一旦你爱上了他们，你就没办法冷静做事了，你会满脑子就想着干那个Omega，有人靠近他你就会想把那个混蛋杀死。不要觉得自己会有多克制，Alpha天生的标记能力就在宣告着我们的独占欲是有多么不可理喻！”

 

“……”耶格尔认真听着，史蒂文继续说道：

 

“一旦你标记了他们，他们就可以反过来拖累你，而只要你不慎把心交了出去，一辈子就得受制于那该死的气味！他们很软，很可爱，他们的肚子很温暖，你把结埋进去就会不想再出来了！”他的声音就像从机枪里射出来的子弹，嗒嗒嗒地响着。

“这个时候会发生什么事呢？这个时候Beta就可以将我们跟Omega一对一对地圈养！然后我们给他们生孩子，不发情的时候再给他们当仆人，Beta成了这个世界的主人，而Omega就是他们的链子，拿来拴紧我们这帮奴隶！”

 

“……！”

耶格尔震惊般攥紧了拳头，仿佛是意识到这会是什么情况，他的脸色都有些白了，然后他又沉下表情，露出决不妥协的神色。

 

史蒂文满意地点了点头，看着他，语重心长地说道：“所以我们必须是领导者，只有我们不断战斗，不断处于最强，那些Beta和Omega们才会真正尊重我们！我特别看不起那些为非Alpha流汗出力的Alpha，他们美其名曰善良，实则是搞不清楚自己是什么身份！”

 

耶格尔被说得大气也不敢出。虽然他的心中暗想昨晚那件事并不是这样的，但是嘴上也只能应下来：

 

“教官教训得是！属下今后再也不会犯这样的错误了！”

 

“你明白就好。”史蒂文应了一声，接着对他教训道，“不管你过去有几个非Alpha的好友，父母是Beta还是Omega，你都要记住：一旦你是Alpha，与他们就有着泾渭分明的界限！”

 

“……！”

 

“他们对你好是因为你足够优秀，如果你把他们当做同类，而对他们百般信赖的话，将来你的命运就会全权掌握在他们的手里！”

 

“……”耶格尔露出了一丝复杂的神色，这段话与他一直以来的信念有了很大的冲突。但是他刚想要说点什么史蒂文就将手按到了他的肩膀上，目光一动不动地紧盯着他：

 

“这些非Alpha关心你是应该的，这就是他们应该处于的位置！可是你的位置不该在他们的身边，我的小战士，你该在上面，明白吗？”

 

耶格尔顿时有些窒息。肩上仿佛突然多了千斤重，胸口都被压得透不过气来，只听到心脏扑通扑通的声响，好像在竭力鼓动。

 

他发不出任何声音，脑中乱成一团。这时候史蒂文又放开了他，安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“看来这些对你来说还太早了点。”史蒂文柔声说道，“那么你就先记住我的话吧，我是你的长官，你在南方的一切行动都要服从我的命令。”

 

“是……！”

耶格尔下意识地应了一声。

只觉得心脏与此同时在胸口咯噔地沉了一下，肩上的压力是没有了，可是窒息的感觉却毫无减轻。

他突然间感到举步维艰。

 

隔了几天，非Alpha的食堂就变得热闹了起来。

 

“哟，一年级的，听说你在那个北方佬的怀里可安份了？”

 

“你平时的骨气呢？我说你是怎么摔伤的？”

 

朗姆拄着拐杖来到食堂，高年级的训练兵就发出了刺耳的笑声。似乎是想要看他的笑话，这几天不少非Alpha都回到自己的食堂吃饭。

 

“到底要怎么不小心才会从树上摔下来啊，你不是第一名吗？该不是被人家打断的腿吧？”

 

“真的假的，被打断了腿还被一路抱到医务室啊？哈哈哈！”

 

话说到这个份上同班里也没有几个人出来替朗姆解围。他们有的是感到羞耻，觉得朗姆这回彻底栽了，怕自己跟着丢脸，有的则觉得是朗姆活该，谁让他平时那么作，每个人都不得不依附Alpha，他非要强出头，在大家的伤口上撒盐。

 

这几天里，另一个小非Alpha也同样不好过。里维虽然没伤到骨头，但是肚子也青了很大一块，内脏还隐隐作痛。他不能声张，于是该受的训练还是得受，一天下来冷汗不知道流了多少。

 

偏偏其他小兵听说他没有把朗姆扛到最后，还怪他为什么要欠Alpha人情。还有人怀疑里维是不是被教训了。要不是同班中一向将里维视为骄傲，有人这么说就马上被其他小兵镇压了，里维的处境还将更尴尬。

 

可是屈辱感折磨得里维每天都水深火热。他的脾气暴躁了很多，眼睛里天天都带着血丝，就连舍友也不敢轻易和他说话了，只见他有空不是养伤就是加紧训练，好像一根被迫绷紧了的弦。

 

里维偶尔才跟卡索碰个头，听到朗姆的情况更加火冒三丈。

 

原来耶格尔似乎交代了朗姆挑衅的事，朗姆被教官点名批评了。这下幸灾乐祸的人变得更多，他们嘲弄朗姆原来是揍人不成才被揍了，骂他不自量力，笑他罪有应得，平时有事没事还故意绊他一下，走得近的卡索也一起被他们警告了。

 

“怎么回事，里维，我听说那个前辈是被Alpha打了啊？”

 

“在你面前打的吗？”

 

听到风声的小兵也纷纷赶来问里维。

他们似乎理解了以里维的身手大概也很难有所作为，但是心里仍旧感到失落，对里维也不再像以前那么崇拜。

里维不想提那天的事，转身就走了，结果一些小兵们便在背后臆断起来，第二天，“里维投靠了Alpha”的传言就纷纷扬扬地传开了，里维的舍友每天都为这个跟一帮预备兵争得面红耳赤。

 

里维烦到了极点，准备找那个北方佬一决胜负。可是那个北方佬唯一一次出现在非Alpha区，却是在一周后的一个中午。

 

这一天风和日丽，那个男人到了非Alpha训练兵的食堂，朗姆正在照例被一帮高年级奚落着。

那个男人叫住了那帮训练兵，说他和朗姆之间只是有点小误会，希望那些人不要再为难朗姆。一席话出来所有人都哈哈哈地笑了起来。

 

“哟，阿萨斯，找个了好靠山呀！”

 

“好本事啊！阿萨斯！”

 

朗姆气急吼了北方佬，要他别在这惺惺作态，可是北方Alpha也毫无怒意，反而不卑不亢地劝慰朗姆两句，然后听话地走了。

男人从此得了个英雄救美的名声，而朗姆的境地更加落到谷底，他无论走到哪都有人搬出他的过去来说事，再说他找了个不错的Alpha，嘲笑他以前才是惺惺作态。

再没有人把朗姆叫做阿萨斯，也没有人再觉得朗姆是非Alpha中的佼佼者。

 

就连朗姆最后想找北方Alpha决一生死，也因为被卫兵拦下而闹了个新的笑话。

 

朗姆瞪着一帮大笑的同伴们，突然疯狂了。他赤手空拳就与那些还没有走远的卫兵们杀了起来。

于是他很快就被镇压。军队严肃批评了他，然后送他到基地外的某个偏远的劳改所。然后谁也没有再收到他的消息。

 

朗姆走的那天里维并没有去送行。只在宿舍中隐约听到卡索对着远去的马车放声大恸，哭声在昏蒙的晨空中回荡了很久才散。里维的眼泪也突然淌了下来。

 

我要宰了那个混蛋。

里维想。

 

宰了、那个混蛋。

 

 

 

Tbc


	8. 8

 

从那天起里维就好像变了一个人。

他异常消沉，虽然有人真的冒犯了他他也会教训回去，但那之后又变回一蹶不振的状态，每天死气沉沉的，不是发呆就是训练，几乎进入了自闭的境地。教官高声喝骂也不能让他有所起色，他的身手一天天变钝，周围人看他的眼神也一天天变得更加失望。在两个月后的淘汰预名单中，里维的名字也上榜了。

 

“我还以为那小子会有点作为。”史蒂文看了看助理交上来的报告，遗憾地嗤了一声。他的助理就是替他代课的那位生理教官。原来前阵子这个Alpha虽然收了里维当助手，但却是在监视里维的一举一动。

 

耶格尔在一旁不知道该作何态度。他的心里充满了矛盾，当得知这个基地有不定期杀鸡儆猴、将一些非Alpha小兵列为刺头再拔除的惯例时，他就不禁涌起了对他们的同情。

虽然那两个小子都冒犯过自己，但是罪实在不至于如此。耶格尔其实想对长官进谏的，然而他又明白此刻也在考验着自己的立场，为了不被当成不合格的Alpha，他遵从了命令，一步一步地将那个第一名训练兵逼上了绝路。

 

“那么继续观察，时间到了就把他送到开拓地去吧。”

 

“是！”代课教官应了一声就退了下去。

 

办公室里只剩下史蒂文和耶格尔两人。窗外的景色明媚依旧，鸟儿在枝头高唱欢快的曲调。这个季节总是如此怡人，比春天灿烂一点，比夏天又清新一点。史蒂文欣赏了一会景色又回来看了看耶格尔有点不自然的表情，他悠悠笑了一笑：“你是不是有什么意见，耶格尔小Alpha？”

 

“……”耶格尔欲言又止。

 

“我想你一定觉得我们对那些小兵太残酷了，他们还是个孩子，就算一时不听话，教训一下也就行了。”史蒂文接着微笑。

 

耶格尔不能称是也不愿意否认，于是继续沉默着。

 

“你知道这些孩子是怎么来的吗？”

 

“……属下听说是各地的弃婴？”

 

“没错。因为Omega太能生了，普通家庭一般留1～2个孩子，然后每次做爱就让丈夫用抑制剂。”史蒂文侃侃而谈起来，“抑制剂的成分十分微妙，用在Omega身上能够抑制他们的发情，用在其他性别身上能够让他们的精子发生变异，于是生出来的小孩会与父母毫无血缘关系，他们就直接被扔到了大街上。”

 

“……！”耶格尔吃了一惊。他所在的北方由于Omega数量不多，并没有出现弃婴成性的情况，北方军队也是以志愿参加为主。

 

“这可不能怪父母啊，不生孩子那还叫Omega么？可是如果放着这些孩子不管，治安就会出现混乱，所以军队每年都花大笔心血来培养这帮小鬼，令他们从不被需要的累赘变成了军中的精武之躯！可现在他们非但不感激，反而计较军队给的好处不够多，权利不够多，你说这是简单教训两句就可以原谅的吗？”

 

“……”

 

“一个基地里又有这么多小孩，每个人要是都打着自己的小算盘，教官管得过来么？不抓个典型来狠狠惩戒一下，他们不是要越来越没规矩了？”

 

耶格尔不由想起朗姆和里维一开始的不逊态度，只好点了点头。

 

“更重要的一点，那两个小畜生不是会悔改的类型。那么对付他们就决不能心慈手软！”史蒂文的语调突然严厉起来，“你刚来南方大概还不习惯，过一阵子就会知道了，这里的非Alpha小子我们都叫狼崽子，一不留神就会被咬上一口——”

 

“……！”

耶格尔下意识地屏住呼吸，以为长官又要对那些非Alpha们训斥一顿，可是史蒂文却是把眉头一扬，语调激昂地对他说道：“但是也只有驯服了他们，我们Alpha的小战士今后才能以一挡百，傲立于千军之上！”

 

“……！”

耶格尔不禁一震，一时间好像脑子也空白了，只听到史蒂文的声音更加铿锵有力地敲在他的心口上：

 

“你以为我们Alpha会是局限于这种小叛逆里的家伙吗？我们可有真正骄傲的使命！那就是带全人类向更高强的世界迈进！为什么Beta的数量是我们的数十倍，但屹立于这个王国四百年不倒的却是我们、从未改变？因为我们领导全人类，靠的并非是软绵绵的慈悲之心，而是铁血炼出来的意志！”

 

“……！！”

史蒂文在最后两个字上重重地响了一下，听得耶格尔肃然起敬，一股油然而生的豪情充斥了他的胸口，思绪久久不能平息。

 

“我们的处境绝不比Omega好过，生性自大狂妄欲望至上，一不小心就会变成精虫上脑的笨蛋！所以我们极力控制自己，在控制自己的同时又需要强烈地释放自己！”

史蒂文又说道，声音震耳欲聋，“不要忘了你是为什么千锤百炼的，我的小Alpha！是为了美好的未来！如果其他人向往的是富足安稳的社会，那么我们Alpha，要的是无拘无束的自由！能够在这个世上恣意驰骋的自由！”

 

“……！！”

耶格尔的脑中仿佛掀起了惊涛骇浪。他的眼睛微微怒睁着，拳头下意识地攥紧了，整个人仿佛被一场绚丽的海啸所席卷。

 

想要自由——

想要自由——

 

一股强烈的向往回荡在他的胸口。热血沸腾，前所未有的冲劲灌满了他的身体，四肢百骸充盈了力量，几乎要满溢出来。小兵们的命运根本就不重要了。

 

“多谢教官明示，属下明白了！”耶格尔大声回答了一句。他的脸孔似乎因为兴奋而有些发狞，眼睛里灼灼的，透出一份足够烫伤人的视线。

 

史蒂文满意地点了点头。

 

“那么我就最后再说一句，你知道我们南方的军装为什么是这种深沉的颜色吗？”史蒂文展了展自己身上的黑红制服，语气里含着威望与寄望，“因为生得厚重！”

 

 

耶格尔从这天起就向厚重的生命进发了。他无暇再在意这条道上的非Alpha们会是什么命运，感到那无论怎样也都是非Alpha们自己的实力所致，不再值得同情。他更以此作为警示，暗暗提醒自己不要也落入那种境地。

 

不出两个月，耶格尔就像脱胎换骨了一样，成熟老练起来。他英俊的脸孔和开始怡人的谈吐暗暗在Alpha与Beta同级之中掀起了不小的狂潮，开始有别的教官也赏识起他了。又过了半个月，耶格尔就被带着进入了教官们的社交场所。

 

相比之下，里维却混得越来越不像话。这个小子在一次训练中摔裂了腿，在宿舍里养了半个月，居然就发福了。痊愈后教官一口气就给他加了三倍的训练量，练得他每天汗流浃背，一有休息就睡得不省人事，劳务之类的活便全都落到其他小兵的头上，暗地里又生出许多对他的怨言。

 

“可恶，他不是已经瘦下来了，怎么还不干活？”

 

“被教官盯上了吧，我看接下来他要只剩下一层皮了。”

 

“切，那我们不是还要帮他大扫除啊？”

 

“能有什么办法？找个机会跟他要点报酬好了！不过他也不剩下什么好玩意了吧，他的舍友应该都分完了。”

 

“真倒霉！那个家伙快点被踢出军队吧！”

 

也不知道是不是应了他们的诅咒，一周后教官当着所有人的面对里维下最后通牒。

 

“这次考核再不合格的家伙，一律给老子滚到开拓地去！”

 

可惜这也没有挽回里维的败势。

在这个月中，里维缩着手脚让对面的Alpha小兵揍了整整一节格斗搏击测试。他几乎一开始就丧失了斗志，抱头护着要害，气得教官根本不想喊停，让Alpha将他揍了个彻底。

 

里维在Alpha们的大笑中被拖离了测试地。他落脚的地方是基地的临时收容所，一帮垂头丧气的淘汰者蹲坐在一个带着铁栏的大房子里，所有人小心翼翼地保持自己的一席之地，然后默默等待那来拉人的马车。

 

里维找了个地方呆了下来。附近的人偶尔有几个抬头看了他一下，但又重新陷入自己的哀怜中，里维注意了一圈慢慢放下心来。

记忆在他的脑中清晰地浮现出来。朗姆说过，如果想要离开基地，通往开拓地的车队是一个突破口。

哪怕也可能粉身碎骨。

 

Tbc


End file.
